This place called Wammy's House
by Scarheartkitteh
Summary: After Matt's death he decides to tell about the place he grew up, known as Wammy's house.


**Okay so this kind of sucks.. but whatever. I felt like writing for some reason and I love my Mattie kins. And I was tired everytime I was working on this so, ignore the spelling/grammer/typo/stupid errors. And the fact that every single time I wrote 'Wammy's House' I left out the ''s" don't ask me why, I have no idea. Anyways, yeah, enjoy reading or something like that. I dont own Death Note, or the characters unfornuatly. More spelling mess-ups. Yay.**

Alright. Im going to tell you about this place, where I grew up, a place, called Wammy house. Wammy house is an orphanage, but it's far from average, or normal even. Wammy house is for exceptionaly gifted children only. From the time you are placed there, untill you leave, if you leave, you are put through classes. Highly advanced for your age. Now if you ask one of the former, students, we'll call them, about the staff there, the opinins will vary greatly. And, for a question of that sort, that's very normal. But let me start earlier, to just after Wammy house was fonded.

Wammy house was fonded by Quillish Wammy, or, as you may have heard of him called, Watari. Back when Wammy still stayed and worked at the orphanage, a very specail little boy came to him. Even to this day, I don't know his past, all we know, is his name was Lawliet. However, at Wammy house, for some very important reasons, no one can go by, or even reveal their true name. So, let's call him. 'L'. Now I know what you're thinking _L?_ It can't be the L that helped take down the murder known as Kira, along with countless other so called 'unsolvable' crimes. Well it is. L was brought to Wammy house at a very young age, he was advanced in everything, even compared to the other children, though there weren't many at the time. He was advanced in everything, it seemed, expect socail skills. Little manners or empathy, and very awkward around peers, but that never did matter to the staff. And while every child there had very differnt ways of learning, L, had what Wammy would describe as simply _unique_ ways of learning.

Before L had even reached adulthood, Wammy had decieded his fate. L was to become the world`s greatest detective. But don`t go feeling sorry for L, having his childhood all but stripped away, to be honest, I think he perferred it that way. Besides, that basicly happened to all of us.

So L went on, he become the greatest detective the world had ever seen. Every kid at Wammy`s aspired to be him, to take his place when he, erm, was finished. That`s where I come in. Well kinda.

I had been at Wammy`s house for a few years when the Japanese murder known the world over as _Kira _ was at large. That was a lame name if you ask me. Anyways, at Wammyès house I was the thrid smartest student. I'd be fourth if L was still there. Quite the accomplishment if you ask anyone else. But to be truthful, I didn't care all that much. Oh who was ahead of me? Well, their true names were Nate River and Miheal Keehl, but I always knew them as Near and Mello.

My name? They called me Matt, but, seeing as I'm dead now, I guess you can call me my real name. Mail Jeevas, nice to meet you.

So Mello and Near praticly tied as smartest kids at Wammy's. They took turns beating each other in every test, quiz, exam, project- well anything it didn't really matter what. At least not to Mello. Mello's biggest goal in life, besides taking L's place, was always beating Near. Actually, somewhere along the line, those two things might have even switched places. Wammy's makes you crazy.

In fact, the first child after L, they called him 'A' commited suicide after being put through the program. It seemed the just couldn't get another L. Then, eventualy, along came 'B' It seemed they had got it, a near copy of the great L. But BB as he is now known, didn't like being a copy he wanted to be an original. He later ran off and comminted a series of horrible murders. Needless to say, they tweaked the program after all that. In fact, I only knew of one student who commited suicide the entire time I was there. So it had gotten better, I suposse. What? The world's an over populated hell whole anyways.

But really, I hate the place. Don't get me wrong, there was good food, and for the most part, the adults cared at least a tiny bit. But what I hated was what it had done to us. More than anything, what it had done to Mello. Really, I was always going to be a weird depressing antisocail red haired boy. I'm surprised I even had the one friend.

You see, Mello was my best friend, I loved him, and I'd do anything, even die for him. Hell, in fact, I did.

Who knows what Mello would have turned out like if it wasn't for Wammy house. My best guess is, still alive. Yup that's right, Mello died too, not too long after me, if I remember right. That day is a little fuzzy in my mind. I do know we died trying to take down Kira.

You see when L and Watari left, to go off fighting crime, like some sort of super hero...well not really but whatever. When they left, Watari left his good friend Rodger in charge of all us kids. Rodger hated kids and I felt a little bad for him. Though of course not bad enough to not get in trouble with him. He also- oh, I've went off topic again. Heh, that's a habit of mine, that and smoking, died with a fag in my mouth in fact. Uh, back to Wammy house.

So this one day, when we were probably about 14, maybe 15 years old, Rodger calls Near and Mello into his little office. In the past, I would have been called in too, being the third smartest and such, but because I never felt like doing anything, and my actual grades usually slipped a lot, I was no longer allowed to be counted as third smartest. Woops, my bad. Oh well. This time I didn't bother listening at the door, their talks were always boring, and I was about to beat my highscore on my game.

I still remember this day pretty clear. It was the saddest day of my stupid teenage life. So, Im just sitting there, playing my game, when suddenly, just as I'm about to beat the level, Mello slams the door to our room open. 'HE'S DEAD!' He spits at me, at first I couldn't imagine who Mello could be referring too, then it hits me.

"Not L?"

Mello glared at me. He jumped onto his bunk to cool down. I handed him a chocolate bar, it helps him think. After a few minutes, he explained to me that Kira had somehow killed the great L. Meaning, that it was time for him to be replaced. So I stared at him, waiting to hear if it was him or Near taking the job. I had very mixed feelings about this. I can't remember what happened next. All I know is L never choose, and Rodger told Mello and Near to try to work togeather. Bad idea. Next thing I know, I've got an arm full of chocolate and black t shirts, helping Mello pack.

Mello left that night with the promise to contact me as soon as he was, well, he used the phrase 'settled in' in America. He joined, and later became head of a large mafia orginization. Yeah, that's settled down. But whatever.

One day me and him go on what you might have called a suicide mission involving Kira. We just called it less boring than what was on TV. I don't remeber all the details, but I drove up by some armed body guards, I was out of amo. I didn't figure they'd shoot, really, So I just got out, figured I'd surrendor untill Mello gets everything under control, he;s better at that anyways. But, then again, I guess there was a reason I was only thrid smartest. They gunned me down, hurt like a motherf**ker. I died just before I hit the ground. Not too long later, Mello was killed using the Death Note. I'm glad his death was less painful than mine though. My body was never truley identified. Most of the people at Wammy house could care less. Especaily since it was me. So Near as 'L', took it in as part of the case, made up some fake name and had it buried or something, I had no family anyways, they all died years ago. Mello's body was burned before it was even found. Which really bites. I would have liked to be buried near him. As friends, ya' know?

So that's our story. Kira was killed, and, I guess, in a way, Mello and Near did work together to do it. I hope you don't mind if I have a smoke now, that was hard, remembering that. Oh don't tell me it's bad for me, I knew. and besides, I'm already dead dude. Idoit.

Oh what's it like? Being dead you mean? Well I don't mind. Really I don't. I was tired of life anyway, it's so messed up...Like I said, an over populated hell hole. filled with sadists and horrible people. So yea. Untill next time. Oh wait what was that? How did L catch BB? Well, I think I'll let someone else tell that story, I'm tired and I have some highscores to beat. Later.


End file.
